James Raynor
James "Jim" Raynor has always been a persistant warrior. When the Guild Wars began pressuring the Terran government, the Confederacy, Raynor signed up for the Confederate Marine Corps. During the course of the war, Jim was disgusted by the governments lack of care for Terran life, at one point was jailed for punching out a superior officer, and eventually he and his friends quit the Confederacy and became outlaws. When that fell through, James became the Marshall of Mar Sara, and eventually joined the Sons of Korhal, a rebellion group led by Arcturus Mengsk, after encounters with the alien monsters known as the Zerg and zealots called the Protoss. During his time with the rebels he met Sarah Kerrigan, an ex-Ghost and skilled sniper, and the two began to fall in love. However, Mengsk sent her on a suicide mission, and left her to the Zerg, causing Raynor to defect. The Sons of Korhal managed to defeat the Confederacy and became a new government- the Dominion. Raynor's Raiders, the troops that followed him when he defected, became friends of the Protoss and helped defeat the Zerg, before returning to the fight against Mengsk. While he was at first unaware that the Zerg had converted Kerrigan into the mighty Queen of Blades, he swore to battle her and Mengsk, and eventually managed to cure her back to a mostly human state. Battle vs. Master Chief (by Drayco90) Master Chief had been drifting for so long. So long…he was content with his memories, content that he had stopped both the Covenant and the Flood. He was a hero, and at least he wasn’t dead. SPARTANs don’t die after all, they just go Missing In Action. Who knows how long he had been lost in space, but when he crashed on the desert rock, and awoke from his tube, he felt oddly naked. “Cortana? Cortana are you still there?” He struggled. No reply. Not a good thing, she had probably burned herself out long ago, going rampant. Where was he? He wouldn’t wait long for his answer, as he heard the hum of a vehicle off in the distance. A long deadly looking hover-bike rolled across the waste, parking in front of the newly awoken SPARTAN. The pilot stepped off, cautiously, but not openly hostile. He wore heavy black armor, an orange visor decorated with a carved skull slowly pulled up, revealing the man’s face. “Howdy.” The man greeted. “I’m Jim Raynor, Marshall of these parts. Saw that ship of yours hit ground from miles.” The Chief simply stood there, trying to read this man, he was clearly filled with regret, but his face was like a Sphinx, the Chief simply couldn’t read him. Not much of a talker? Well, all right, that’s fine. You got some fancy equipment there. There’s only two places you can get tech like that in the Koprulu sector- with the Graven’s Mercs…or from the Dominion.” These last words, Raynor said in total disgust. “And I work with Graven quite often, and he doesn’t have tech like that. So…” Raynor began to unclasp his revolver’s holster. Master Chief knew what would come next. He immediately drew his magnum and began to open fire. Raynor’s visor was closed again in an instant, and the bullets barely made an impact on his heavy suit. He chuckled. “Dominion’s gonna have to do better than that.” He raised the revolver and opened fire back at the Chief. The first shot was a direct hit to his head. John wasn’t expecting much of a fight, and while the bullet only did a little damage to his shields, he was still taken by surprise by the force it fired with. It was like a hand cannon! Chief threw his magnum to the side and threw a frag grenade at Raynor, scoring a direct hit. The explosive detonated, and sent the ex-Confederate sprawling on the ground. Using the time as a distraction, Master Chief fell back. He needed to assess the situation, he was stranded and alone and had no idea were he was. He slipped down into a canyon and drew his Battle Rifle, observing the rocky surface of Mar Sara. He spent about an hour, preparing. Master Chief was beginning to wonder what was wrong, surely this Marshall couldn’t be so incompetent that he couldn’t find someone on their own land. Then, his helmet-based radio crackled to life. “I’m giving you one warning- I’ve never had to shoot a criminal in my whole career as Marshall. I ain’t tolerating Dominion on my home.” There was a brief moment of silence “I’m not Dominion. I don’t know who they are, or what you’re talking about.” Master Chief replied coldly. “That’s what they all say.” Suddenly, a massive slug landed next to the Chief’s head. “That was a warning shot.” Chief tracked the shot to a cliff, out of range from his battle rifle. Raynor was holding his Commando Rifle. John drew his Sniper and put the Marshall in his scope. He stood up and fired, the bullet moving across the gap at a speeding pace, piercing Raynor’s shoulder armor. The Terran grunted, reared back slightly, and fired the Commando Rifle, the bullet piercing hard through the Chief’s leg. Master Chief looked down, and saw the bullet had passed right through the armor, and his leg was bleeding openly. The crimson water flowed from the wound slowly, and the base of his armor around the wound began to turn deep crimson. Chief fired his sniper rifle again, this time piercing Raynor’s visor. The man fell from atop the cliff side hard, and stopped moving. The Chief put his sniper away and drew his Battle Rifle again, sprinting to check the body. When he arrived, the Marshall lay still, but after a few seconds, raised his visor and began to chuckle. The bullet was stopped just moments from his eye by the thick visor. Raynor punched Master Chief and the stomach, the haymaker knocked the SPARTAN back long enough for him to get up. He kicked the Chief hard in the stomach, before punching him in the head. Master Chief was hardly feeling anything, but he didn’t like to be jerked around. He caught Raynor’s fist before it could land a second blow to his helmet, and flipped him over his shoulder. The Chief planted his foot firmly on Raynor’s chest and raised the Battle Rifle, shooting into his armor in bursts. At first it didn’t seem to be doing much of anything, but then the paint began to chip away, and soon, scraps of metal. This wasn’t MJOLNIR armor after all. But before that could happen, a Spider Mine leapt from behind, latching firmly on to Master Chiefs back and exploding. The blast sent him face first into the ground below, and it was soon followed by the blast from an Experimental Plasma Gun. The Chief rolled across the rock, dirt kicking up as he tumbled. Master Chief grabbed onto a weapon on his back hard, and rolled around, hiding it from Raynor’s sight. The Mar Sara local raised the Plasma Gun again, but before he could fire, Master Chief drew his Flamethrower. Hellfire burst from the jaws of the weapon, ignited Raynor’s armor. In seconds it overheated, and the armor was screeching. Systems were failing, non-essential parts were melting, and it was starting to smell crispy. The Chief got up quickly and punched Raynor in the face. The super-heated visor immediately gave way, and the Marshall’s nose bone followed suit. Blood dripped from his broken nose as Raynor took a kick to the chest. Raynor drew his C-14 as fell backwards and began to spray. The bullets quickly dropped the Chief’s shields, noted by a signature pop and beeping sound. The Chief charged, firing his battle rifle, while Raynor desperately drew his Commando rifle. The two shots hit at the same time… The Commando rifle had pierced through his chest-piece, but had narrowly missed anything essential. Still hurt like a b*tch though. He looked at his enemy with surprising admiration. The Marshall fell to his knees, a battle rifle round had pierced his throat. Choking, he grabbed a small picture from inside his suit- a beautiful red headed woman smiled back. “Sarah…” he struggled to get out. “I’m…sorry” he gasped and blood flowed from his mouth slightly as he fell to the ground. Dead. The Chief almost felt bad, but he did what had to be done. He certainly didn’t like killing a fellow military man. At the very least, Master Chief had some questions for this Dominion. Winner: Master Chief -Months Later- The Hyperion was quiet with Jim dead. The new captain, Matt Horner, was sitting in his quarters, listening to a recording of his fallen friend. “…But it’s our sweat and blood that’ll make it happen. After everything we’ve been through, past all the fire and fury, the one thing I know is that we can count on each other to get the job done, or die trying if that’s what it takes…because some things are just worth fighting for.” As the recording ended, a Marine walked into the quarters. “Captain?” he asked nervously “The boys want to know…what’s our first move?” Matt sat unmoving for a few moments. “We have a Dominion Assassin to bring to justice…” Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. While Raynor had a heavier hitting arsenal, the Chief's energy shield and superior augmentations in strength and speed tipped this fight in his favor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Commander Shepard (by Geomax) The Normandy exits a Mass Relay nearby a Cerebus space station. While on thier mission to fight the Collectors,the crew of the Normandy recieved a distress call from a Cerebus base, and came to thier aid. As the Normandy approaches the base, they see a massive, dreadnought sized warship docked to the station. A Kodiak drop shuttle exits the Normandy and docks with the base. Commander Shepard steps out and looks around, and sees that a massive blue dropship has recently landed in the hangar bay. Commander Shepard hears a scream, and one of the doors to the hangar bay blasts open. A human wearing massive,black,powered armor steps into the hangar bay. He raises a massive gun and opens fire on Shepard, stripping his shields in a second. Shepard jumps behind the Kodiak Dropship and cretes a biotic singularity, causing Jim Raynor to float into the air, and open fire with his M-8 Avenger ripping through Jim's armor,but Jim opens fire with his plasma gun. The massive bolt slams into Shepard, stripping down his shields and heavily burning him, as well as dissipating the Singularity, and Jim proceeds to fire his revolver, heavily wounding Shepard. Jim Raynor walks over to Shepard and points his Commando Rifle at his head. As he's about to fire ,Shepard rolls to the side,avoiding the first shot and pulling out his Mantis and firing, but not before Jim Raynor get's his aim back on Shepard and fires. The two sniper rounds hit their targets in the head simultaniosely, causing them both to drop to the ground, dead. Matt Horner recieves the message about Raynors death from one of the marines that was part of the force attacking the base. The Hyperion had fallen through some kind of interdimensional portal, had discoved a highly xenophobic organization known as Cerebus, and had tried to destroy them. And now Raynor had died. "Activate Hyperdrive" he said. "It's time to learn more about this universe." Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cad Bane (by Tomahawk23) No battle written. Winner-Cad Bane Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution to why Cad Bane won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Alien Fighters Category:Science Fiction Warriors